


Javert Takes It All

by theoreticallychaotic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticallychaotic/pseuds/theoreticallychaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert airs his determination to catch that blasted 24601 via a song from a well-known Swedish band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> Modern AU. Listen to a song and write a story around it (kudos for weaving lyrics/ them listening to it/ dancing in there)  
> Don't care what, but don't go too mature (kiss + cuddle only). 
> 
> Bonus if the song/s is are  
> Fernando  
> Our last summer (PLEASE)  
> Winner takes it all  
> When all is said and done
> 
> I wavered a bit from the original idea of the prompt, but the OP was happy. Also previously posted on FFN.

** Javert Takes It All  **

****

I don’t wanna talk

About crimes you’ve committed.

Though, least to say,

They haunt me every day.

In chains you were bound

And yet, like a hound,

You slipped free of your leash

And I choked on my quiche!

 

Javert will prevail

And have Valjean back in jail.

And the streets down here,

Of scum like you, will be clear.

 

Bread was in your hands,

Thinking it belonged there.

Your sentence you commenced

Only to leap the fence!

The Mayor I thought I knew,

Yet I was a fool

To be duped by you.

 

The gods will throw a dice;

The stars act as their eyes.

And Javert way down here

Will locate Valjean near.

 

Javert will prevail

And have Valjean back in jail.

And the streets down here,

Of scum like you, will be clear.

So tell me are you fit

Running from my night-stick?

Two-Four-Six-Oh-One 

It sounds better sung!

And back at Toulon

The prisoners miss Valjean.

Plus, what can I say

The law must be obeyed!

 

The judges will decide

Your fate and my pay-rise.

Spectators of the trail

Won’t believe any denial.

The chase is on again

Driving me round the bend!

I don’t intend to fail

Javert will prevail! 

I don’t wanna talk

About how you drive me mad.

You will understand

You’re under my command.

I don’t sympathise

If it makes you feel sad,

Seeing me so intent

On you imprisonment.

 

You will see

Javert will prevail…

Javert will prevail…

 

 

 

 


End file.
